


Blind Spot

by Dolimir



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SVMadelyn's SV and SGA Flash Fiction Challenge.</p><p>Prompt: Clark/Lex</p><p>1) Future-fic: Something happens, whether injury or something else life-changing that completely changes Clark's world-view bringing him back to Lex.</p><p>2) What would happen if Lex were blinded in an accident? How would he cope, would he cope? Would it bring the two of them closer together or tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Digitalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/gifts).



"Luthor!" In full Superman regalia, Clark shouted the name of his nemesis, even before he touched down on the balcony of the LexCorp penthouse. "You've gone too far this time."

An indulgently amused smile greeted him as he stormed into the study. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Lex, Kal? I really think we should be on a first name basis considering how many times you've broken into my home." Leaning back in his sinfully expensive leather chair, Lex steepled his fingers together and waited patiently for Kal-El's next move.

"You've defaced a national monument."

Lex shrugged. "I think I may have to object to your term 'deface.' I've been told that some people consider me rather handsome."

"Your ego aside, Lex," Clark said his name pointedly. "Who the hell are you to put your face onto the side of Mount Rushmore?"

A smug smile blossomed over Lex's face. "I think you just broke all previous records. You've been here less than thirty seconds and already you're using vulgarities."

Clark took a deep breath, prayed for patience and released it slowly. "What gave you the…?"

"Right?" Lex laughed harshly. "You were the one who convinced General Martin not to come to my laser demonstration. You've thrown obstacles in my path every step of the way in this project."

"No one should possess a laser that powerful, Lex. It can only lead to abuse. A fact that you just proved, by the way."

"And who are you to decide who should get what technology?" All geniality was gone from Lex's voice. "You may be a so-called superhero, Kal, but you're not God."

"And you are?" Clark shot back.

"Of course not. But I do intend to be president one day, so while my memorial might be slightly premature, it's not unreasonable to think that it would have eventually happened."

"Of all the...You realize you're going to be facing criminal charges for de...marring a national monument?"

Indulgency returned to Lex's face. "Actually not. General Martin and I have had a long discussion about aliens who think they know better than everyone else. He was rather impressed by my ingenuity in getting his attention. After all, it's not like I committed an act of terrorism with the power I had at my control."

“You have an answer for everything, don’t you?”

“Not everything. After all, if I did, I might be able to figure out why you feel you have a right to come into my home without an invitation whenever you want.”

Clark crossed his arms over his chest and stared hard at Lex, but Lex simply returned it with a polite smile that suggested Clark might find other things to fill his time. “I’ll be watching you.”

“I wouldn’t know how to act if you weren’t.”

Sighing, Clark turned and zipped toward the balcony, but as he neared it he realized he didn’t know who currently had possession of the laser, so in a blink of an eye he returned to Lex’s den.

He was about to speak when he noticed Lex’s splayed hand hover over his desk until it bumped into a crystal tumbler filled with brandy. Lex gripped the glass smoothly and eased one finger over the lip as if measuring the liquid inside.

“You’re blind!” Clark blurted.

“I was under the impression you had left in a huff.”

Clark shook his head to clear his thoughts. “It was the laser, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t see how--”

“Exactly. You don’t see.”

Lex smirked. “Since when does Superman taunt the disabled?”

Ignoring the question, Clark took a step closer to the desk. “Lex, you’re a ruthless, high-profiled businessman, who associates with incredibly dangerous people. What are you going to do when they discover you’re vulnerable?”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly planning on leaking the story to _The Daily Planet_. Were you?”

“Of course not.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about. I fully expect my vision to be back to normal in a few days.”

“And if it isn’t?”

“Then I’ll go see an ophthalmologist.”

“But until then, you’re a sitting duck.”

“Don’t worry about me, Kal. I’ve got the best security money can buy.”

“Yet here I stand unchallenged.”

Lex huffed in amusement. “Considering how often you _‘drop by to chat’_ I think my staff is simply giving us a little privacy.”

“You’re a fool.”

“So you’ve said before.” Lex sighed and shook his head with mock sincerity. “Don’t you have a kitten you could be saving?”

Clark seethed. “I could do anything I wanted to you and by the time your so-called security team responded it would be too late.”

“And just what would you do? Lecture me to death?”

Before Lex could complete his chuckle, Clark destroyed all the security cameras and welded the doors shut with his heat vision. Closing the distance between them, he pulled Lex from his chair and pinned him to the wall.

Lex swallowed once. “I was under the impression that most superheroes didn’t want me dead.” While his tone was strong, Clark still heard a tiny waver in his voice.

“You’d be surprised.”

“Well, the Bat’s always been balancing on the fence of sanity. Now, if you tell me the Flash wants to see me swimming with the fishes, I’ll be crushed.”

Clark shook him once, causing Lex’s head to bounce off the wall behind him. “Your safety is not a joke.”

Lex turned his face toward Clark, and if Clark didn’t know the pale blue eyes were sightless, he might have been impressed with the bluff. But he did, so he wasn’t.

He growled low in his throat. “Right now, I could do anything I wanted to you and there wouldn’t be a thing you could do to stop me.”

“Like what, you overgrown boy scout? You wouldn’t--”

But Clark wasn’t listening. Instead, he pinned both of Lex’s wrists over his head with his right hand, then slowly started to unbuckle Lex’s belt with his right.

“Wha...What are you doing?”

Clark tossed the belt to the floor, then unzipped Lex’s pants.

“Okay. I’m vulnerable. I accept that.” Lex gasped as his pants fell to the floor. “Kal--”

Clark sealed his lips against Lex’s, thoroughly possessing the man with a deliberateness only a handful of people would ever have the courage to try. For several moments, Lex struggled to get away, but Clark refused to yield his sensual assault. The tautness in Lex’s body slowly melted away and Clark felt the exact second Lex surrendered. When he kissed Lex again, Lex’s mouth parted and Clark lost himself in a deeper exploration.

“So you’re saying that if I’m not careful,” Lex whispered when Clark finally pulled back, “someone may try to seduce me?”

“Lex--”

“This doesn’t change anything between us.”

Clark pressed his hips forward, feeling the lie between them. He gently rested his forehead against Lex’s. “I know.”

“How long have you wanted to do that?”

“Since I was fifteen.”

Lex’s entire body tensed. “What?” He tried to push Clark away, but Clark refused to be budged. “Why now?”

“It’s not like you didn’t know.”

“I admit nothing.”

“Nor do you deny anything.”

“What do you want from me, Clark?” Lex’s voice dropped to a whisper when he said Clark’s name.

“Besides this? I want to thank you for leaving my parents alone.”

“They had nothing--”

“They had everything to do with it and you know it. But still, the courtesy is appreciated.” He paused for a moment. “And Lois, especially considering how she pushed your buttons over the years.”

“You’ve never seriously hurt Hope or Mercy.”

Clark finally released Lex’s arms and took a step back. Then as an after thought, he knelt and raised Lex’s pants back over his hips. “I know what they mean to you.”

“Clark--” Lex’s voice was raw.

“I know you took this path because I turned my back on you.”

Lex cleared his throat before he spoke. “That’s egotistical even--”

“I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had told you the truth.”

Crossing his chest, he unconsciously began to rub the circulation back into his upper arms. “So do I.”

Clark took a step back, intent on making his exit. “Be careful, Lex.”

“Clark!”

“Yes?” Clark didn’t turn to face him.

“Even a saint couldn’t change our past.”

“I know.”

“But there’s nothing that says the future can’t be different.”

Clark turned back and was stunned by the hopeful look on Lex’s face. He knew it wouldn’t be easy; after all, there was still an unaccounted for laser, but he knew second chances like this were nothing short of miraculous. Wrapping his arms around Lex, he felt hope for the first time in years. “You’re right, Lex. There isn’t.”


End file.
